Bullshit
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Segunda fanfic angst em menos de um dia tenso? . Dean tem que lidar com a morte do seu grande amor. Dastiel/Destiel-Slash


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa estória não me pertencem, felizmente. Pq se pertencessem, eles estariam loucos de tanto sadismo...

**Conteúdo:** Drama/Angst – Slash

**Beta:** Ninguém, sou apenas eu surtando no Word novamente.

**Sinopse: **Dean tem que encarar a morte do seu grande amor.

**Nota:** Mas um plot que estoura no meu cérebro sem nenhum motivo. Segunda fanfic oneshot e angst em menos de um dia. Tenso? Enfim, dessa vez o Dastiel é explícito mesmo, então...

**Link: **''Breathless'' do Dan Wilson ( http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Aq33Zf39fZ4&feature=related ) pela segunda vez consecutiva. Mas dessa vez, me dei ao trabalho de colocar a letra e traduzir(com a ajuda de um amigo), porque essa música, além de rara e especial, não tem tradução decente na Internet.

**- BULLSHIT -**

**I'm hunting shadows in the dark****  
><strong>**In steaming jungles of the world****  
><strong>**Either to kill or to be killed****  
><strong>**By creatures never named or heard**

Eu estou caçando sombras no escuro

Em nebulosas selvas do mundo

Tanto para matar quanto para ser morto

Por criaturas nunca nomeadas ou conhecidas

Me jogo na cama bamba do quarto de Hotel. Ela balança, instável, com meu peso. E instável também estou eu, Dean Winchester, depois que você se foi.

Em toda minha vida cacei criaturas sobrenaturais, matando-as muitas vezes sem nenhum pudor. Nunca ousei não defrontá-las, nunca neguei minha sede por ver o sangue delas em minhas mãos. Mas ainda sim... ainda sim me apaixonei por uma. Não me envergonho disso, não mesmo. Você foi a criatura mais bela e mais doce que eu já conheci, e o meu amor mais profundo.

Com um sorriso, raríssimo, você fazia meus pêlos da nuca eriçarem. Com um olhar penetrante, balançava meu peito. Com um ''eu te amo'', me fazia ter amnésias. Com um beijo, você me desmoronava. Com uma noite de amor, me fazia ser seu, para todo o sempre. Ou assim eu achava, ingênuo que sou.

**I'm lifting wishes to the stars  
>Their gleaming satellites of time<br>Orbiting circles overhead  
>To futures when your love is mine<strong>

Eu estou fazendo pedidos para as estrelas

Aos seus satélites brilhantes do tempo

Que orbitam em alturas elevadas

Para no futuro seu amor ser meu

Mas você mudou. Os beijos mudaram, os carinhos ainda mais. Parecia que se esforçava parar me contar algo, e depois voltava atrás e se decidia que não ousava estragar tudo entre nós.

Você foi um idiota. Eu fui um idiota. Nós fomos idiotas. Idiotas perdidamente apaixonados.

Eu te abandonei, você me abandonou. Nos separamos, mas o sentimento nunca morreu. Nunca acabou e nunca acabará.

Eu me sento na cama. Me lembro, com um gosto amargo na boca, das vezes que ficávamos assim: um sentado no colo do outro, entre beijos e suspiros. Era o nosso céu. Não precisávamos nem de sexo, muitas vezes, pois aquele momento especial já era o bastante.

**But you were always pretty reckless with your love**  
><strong>Come with the sun and getting restless when it's gone<strong>  
><strong>And when you go you leave me breathless and alone<strong>  
><strong>You leave me breathless when you close the door<strong>  
><strong>It feels just like you took the air out of the room with you<strong>

Mas você sempre foi muito imprudente com seu amor

Chegando com o nascer do Sol e indo embora quando ele se põe

E quando você se vai me deixa sem fôlego e sozinho

Você me deixa sem fôlego quando fecha a porta

Parecendo ter levado todo o ar da sala com você

Castiel, porque? Porque você se foi? Porque não me levou contigo? Você sabe que eu não recusaria nenhum pedido seu. Teria sido melhor se tivéssemos ido juntos.

Mas agora você está morto, como todos os amores da minha vida. Como mamãe, Jô, Ellen, Pamella, até mesmo Bela, e tantas outras. Essa parece ser a minha cina, mesmo que clichê, de que todos que eu amo se vão mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**Your voice is echoing again**  
><strong>Through catacombs inside my mind<strong>  
><strong>And I've been dreaming of revenge<strong>  
><strong>To make you love me more than even you can try<strong>

Sua voz está ecoando novamente

Atravessando paredes da minha mente

E eu tenho sonhado com vingança

De fazer você me amar até mais do que você possa tentar

Me deparo olhando para uma revista em quadrinhos deixada por Sam, no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. ''X-Men'' qualquer coisa mais, é o título na capa. A ilustração mostra um super-herói de azul e amarelo, que eu reconheço como sendo o mutante Cyclops. Ao seu lado, uma moça ruiva, Fênix, se pendura em seu pescoço lhe dando uma bitoca no rosto. O homem se parece comigo, verdade. E me vejo pensando o porquê não posso ser como ele: carregando o peso de salvar o mundo nas costas mas ainda assim feliz e com o amor da sua vida em seus braços.

Pego a HQ e atiro longe, para o outro lado do quarto, em um ataque de fúria. Não suporto aquelas história em que salvar o mundo parece tão simples quanto ir ao banheiro, e que no final do dia todos vão estar felizes e agradecendo aos seus salvadores. Merda, é tudo merda, uma baboseira sem fim.

**All words converge to where you are****  
><strong>**And if I follow I will surely find****  
><strong>**The horses gone the fire still warm****  
><strong>**And you've moved on an hour before****  
><strong>**You like to keep me just one step behind**

Todas as palavras vão para onde você está

E se eu segui-las, eu com certeza encontrarei

O cavalo que se fora, deixando um rastro

E você fugiu há cerca de uma hora

Sempre me deixando um passo atrás

A ilustração da capa da revista me recorda a uma foto. Não penso duas vezes e levanto o travesseiro. A foto está ali embaixo, onde a guardo sempre que me hospedo nesses Hotéis baratos. Pego-a com as duas mãos, e meu coração parece querer enfartar só de ver a imagem que ela revela.

É uma montagem de fotos. Todas tiradas em uma daquelas cabines fotográficas, a montagem sendo feita na hora.

Na primeira foto, da esquerda para direita, sou eu beijando o rosto do meu falecido namorado, com os braços pendurados em seu pescoço, como a ruiva da história em quadrinhos. Castiel está com o rosto vermelho, sem graça. Um leve sorriso de canto de lábios pousa no anjo, muito diferente do sorriso do super-herói, mas igualmente impactante. A diferença maior é que o de Castiel consegue exprimir uma felicidade que me faz sorrir sem nenhum motivo.

Na segunda foto, a do meio, estamos dando um amasso um tanto caloroso demais, meus abraços apertando as suas costas e os dele puxando a minha nuca para mais perto. E quem vai nos ocupar? Somos, ou éramos, um casal apaixonado, do tipo que não se desgruda, em um espaço fechado e reservado para tirarmos fotos. Falando assim, parece até improvável que apenas um amasso tenha acontecido naquela cabine...

Na terceira, e última, estamos apenas abraçados, após os beijos avassaladores. Sorrimos um para o outro, eu tocando a sua face delicadamente e ele fazendo carinhos no meu cabelo. É a foto que mais gosto. A que mais exprime a felicidade que eu tinha com ele e que ele tinha comigo.

**You were always pretty reckless with your love****  
><strong>**Come with the sun and getting restless when it's gone****  
><strong>**And when you go you leave me breathless and alone****  
><strong>**You leave me breathless when you close the door****  
><strong>**It feels just like you took the air out of the room with you****  
><strong>**Breathless****  
><strong>**Breathless****  
><strong>**Breathless****  
><strong>**Breathless**

Você sempre foi muito imprudente com seu amor

Chegando com o nascer do Sol e indo embora quando ele se põe

E quando você se vai me deixa sem fôlego e sozinho

Você me deixa sem fôlego quando fecha a porta

Parecendo ter levado todo o ar da sala com você

Sem fôlego

Sem fôlego

Sem fôlego

Sem fôlego

Mas agora tudo se fora, eu concluo pousando a foto sobre meu colo. Ele fora tirado de mim e eu fora tirado dele. Nos separamos e nunca mais voltaremos, essa é a cruel verdade.

Não há mais esperanças, ele não voltara mais. Não é como das outras vezes, em que eu podia sentir que tudo não acabara, que ele ainda voltaria para os meus braços. Dessa vez é para valer, é real, uma realidade dolorida. Dessa vez eu sinto: ele não voltará mais.

Não importa que meu coração lute e negue isso, não importa quão degradante pareça minha vida sem sua presença, nada mais importa. É tudo merda, baboseira sem fim.

**Yeah you were always pretty reckless with your love****  
><strong>**Come with the sun and getting restless when it's gone****  
><strong>**And when you go you leave me breathless and alone****  
><strong>**You leave me breathless when you close the door****  
><strong>**It feels just like you took the air out of the room with you**

Sim, você sempre foi muito imprudente com seu amor

Chegando com o nascer do Sol e indo embora quando ele se põe

E quando você se vai me deixa sem fôlego e sozinho

Você me deixa sem fôlego quando fecha a porta

Parecendo ter levado todo o ar da sala com você

Me jogo na cama e durmo, as lágrimas secando pouco a pouco até que as próximas surjam, mais cedo ou mais tarde, por ele ou por outra pessoa.

Sam vai encontrar a foto íntima no meu colo quando chegar. Vai descobrir o nosso caso secreto e não sei como vai reagir. Mas não importa, pois tudo está acabado agora. Como eu disse, nada mais importa, tudo é uma merda de baboseira sem fim.

**Restless when it's gone****  
><strong>**Breathless and alone****  
><strong>**You leave me breathless when you close the door****  
><strong>**It feels just like you took the air out of the room with you****  
><strong>**Breathless****  
><strong>**Breathless****  
><strong>**Breathless****  
><strong>**Breathless**

Indo embora quando se põe

Sem fôlego e sozinho

Você me deixa sem fôlego quando fecha a porta

Parecendo ter levado todo o ar da sala com você

Sem fôlego

Sem fôlego

Sem fôlego

Sem fôlego


End file.
